Ten Royal Siblings
by Zory rock101
Summary: Sum: What about when Shirayuki is Royal member of the Sakurada. When She was in Clarines, her father decided to find the next king of Sakuraka kingdom. Sorry I don't know what the kingdom was called so I looked up the school they attend and it was Royal Sakuraka High school.


**Ten Royal Siblings**

 **Sum: What about when Shirayuki is Royal member of the Sakurada. When She was in Clarines, her father decided to find the next king of Sakuraka kingdom. Sorry I don't know what the kingdom was called so I looked up the school they attend and it was Royal Sakuraka High school.**

 **One-shot**

My name is Shirayuki Sakurada the daughter of the Souichirou and Satsuki Sakurada and I have nine siblings, 3 brothers, and 6 sisters. I sometimes feel so for the that servants that used to watch us when we were little cuz we were always mischief's because our family is pretty big. Oh, I almost forgot The royal family also have powers.

My father, Souichirou power is Reading emotions. Each emotion gives off a different colored aura. My older sisters, Aoi power is Absolute order. Her power is to speak a command, Hanade power is Heaven's gate, Akane power is Gravity core, and Misaki power is all for one. Misaki used her power to make seven clones of herself. Each clone has the kind expression of Misaki.

My older brothers, Shu power is transporter and Haruka power is Lots of Next. Haruka can use his power to calculate the results of the situation effortlessly. I'm the five princesses of Sakuraka and my power is telekinesis. I can move objects with my maid.

My younger sister, Hikari power is god hand and she can make thing big or small. Shiori power is a soulmate, she can take to living and unloving objects and she the longs one out of all the siblings.

My younger brother, Teru power is limit over. He can make himself very strong. My mother was born without power because she was not royal when she meet my father but tell me to get back to my story.

A few years ago, I decided to travel to the Clarines Kingdom and live there as a normal girl until I meet a man who was the prince of Clarines, Prince Zen but we fall in love but I never told him that I was a princess of Sakurada because I don't know how he will react about me being a royal or that I have power.

Let me start this morning. I woke up in my bed that was inside the castle of Clarines kingdom. I got out of bed and put on some clean clothes until there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming," I said, walked over to the door and answer the door, it is Zen. "Hey, Zen," I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey, Shirayuki. A letter comes for you," Zen said, hand Shiryauki the letter.

"Thank you," I said, took the letter from Zen and saw it was from my father. I open the letter and starting to read it.

Dear My beloved daughter,

How are you? I hope you are very well but it that time that you need to return back to Sakurada. The kingdom needs to pick the next king and we will be waiting for your return.

Love your father

I close the letter and looked back at Zen with a smile on her face. "What did the letter say?" Zen asked, looking at me. Shirayuki hands the letter to Zen so he can read it. Zen took the letter from Shirayuki and ready the letter. "What you are royal?" Zen asked in shock.

"Yeah, I have nine siblings," I answer, took the letter back from Zen.

"But you never say anything about it," Zen said. I pull him into the room and close the door. "What is it?" Zen asked, watch me stare at a flower vase. I use my power telekinesis and move the vase off the table. "what?"

"The royal family of Sakuraka has power and I did not show you because I did not know how you will take it," I said, walked over to Zen.

"So you have powers that cool," Zen said with a smile.

"Ready?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I have to leave today," I said, went over to her bed and pull out her suitcase from under her bed.

"I want to come," Zen said, walked over to me.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" I asked, turning her head to look at Zen.

"Yes, I do," Zen answer.

"Okay then," I said, packing her clothes in her suitcase.

After a while, Zen and I got into a carriage and went to Sakuraka kingdom. "How many brother and sister do you have?" Zen asked, sitting across the seat from me.

"I have 3 brothers and 6 sisters," I answer, looking at him.

"I feel sorry for your brothers to duel with 7 sisters," Zen said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah," I said, join in on the laugh.

"How far is the Sakuraka Kingdom?" Zen asked, looking back at Shirayuki.

"About two hours," Shirayuki answer with a smile. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki got the Sakuraka castle.

"Welcome back princess Shirayuki," A guard said, open the front door.

I walked into the castle with Zen. "Shirayuki welcome back." My father said, walked up to me and give me a hug.

"Hello, father," I said, hug him back.

"And who is this?" My father asked, looking at Zen.

"I'm prince Zen of Clarines." Zen answer, looking at my father.

"Well, it nice to meet you," My father said, walked away from Zen and me.

"Father, I will go and show Zen to his room," I said.

"Oh, I will have a maid show him to his room and it is far far away from yours." my father said, turn around with a smile.

"Father," I said, shaking my head at my father.

"I don't no boys in your room." My father order.

"Okay, Sir," Zen said, looking at my father. After a while, Zen went to talk to Souichirou.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Souichirou asked, looking at Zen.

"I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Zen answer, looking back at Souichirou.

"You asked me to marry my daughter," Souichirou said.

"yes, sir," Zen said, bowing his head to him.

"You don't need to call me sir. I give you my permission." Souichirou said.

"Thank you," Zen said, bow to his head and walked out of the room. Zen walked down the hallway and saw me standing at the end of the hallway. "Shirayuki," Zen said, walked over to me.

"Hey, Zen," I said, looking at Zen.

"Can I talk to you?" Zen asked, looking back at me.

"Sure," I answer, follow Zen out into the garden. "What do you want to talk to me?" I asked, looking at the flowers.

"Shirayuki, I talk to your father for his permission," Zen said, put his hand in his packet.

"Permission?" I asked, watch Zen put a box out of his pocket. Zen got down on one knee and open the box.

"Shirayuki, will you be the princess of clarines and my beautiful wife will you marry me?" Zen asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, Yes Zen I will be married you," I answer, wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the lips. Zen slip the ring on my finger and kiss me back.

"I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said, place a hand on my cheek.

"I love you too, Zen," I said with happy tears in my eyes.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
